Warning!
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "…ada yang ingin disampaikan sebelum aku pergi?" Kabuto mulai waspada. "Jangan macam-macam dengan Deidara." Krik. Barusan dia bilang apa? - ObiDei implied, random crack. Parody chapter 512-513. Oneshot.


**Warning:** parody chapter 512-513. Cuma baca manganya doang, enggak nonton animeya. Maaf kalau ada salah deskripsi warna orz. Dan ngomong-omong, ada hints ObiDei di sini. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **oOo**

 **Warning!**

 **oOo**

Burung hantu yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu melebarkan sayapnya, bersiap untuk terbang membawa pergi dua penumpang yang berdiri di punggungnya: seorang berjubah merah marun dengan ular menjulur dari balik jubahnya serta sosok pirang berjubah sewarna namun polos—Kabuto Yakushi dan Deidara.

Di depan burung sekaligus bom tanah liat itu, Tobi—Madara, Obito, siapapun namanya—berdiri.

"Kau tenang saja," ucap Kabuto seraya burung tanah liat ukuran raksasa itu mulai melayang, "Aku pergi sekarang."

Kalau Kabuto berpikir sosok bertopeng yang ia _blackmail_ sehingga bersedia bekerja sama ini akan balik badan dan menjalankan bagiannya tanpa membalas, maka ia salah besar. Buktinya Tobi masih berdiri di sana, sharingan dan rinnegan menatapnya lurus tanpa berkedip. Tertutupi topeng pun masih terasa kalau Tobi sedang melemparkan peringatan padanya; Kabuto tidak sebegitu _clueless_ -nya sampai tidak bisa membaca suasana.

"…ada yang ingin disampaikan sebelum aku pergi?" Kabuto mulai waspada. Jurusnya yang sekarang memang bukan hanya untuk keperluan medis saja, tetapi kalau digunakan melawan kombinasi sharingan dan rinnegan tetap saja hasilnya sudah jelas.

Tobi tidak menjawab. Sorot matanya masih belum berubah.

Kabuto mulai merinding.

"Kalau tidak ada—"

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Deidara."

 _Krik_. Barusan dia bilang apa?

Genggaman tangan di _gunbai_ mengerat, sharingan biasa perlahan berubah menjadi mangekyo sharingan yang berarti setara dengan bahaya astaga ini ada apa sebenarnya antara Tobi sama Deidara—

"Kalau kau berani melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padanya…" Jeda, genggaman di _gunbai_ merenggang. Kabuto sudah akan merasa lega, namun instingnya melarang keras karena mangekyo sharingan masih belum menghilang. "…anggaplah jinchuuriki Hachibi dan Kyuubi tidak cukup sebagai suvernirnya."

…yang tadi ancaman?

"Tobi, ini cuma Edo Tensei."

"Goukakyuu atau Amaterasu?"

"Tobi—"

"Atau Tsukuyomi? Aku bisa pakai Izanagi, ngomong-omong."

Seandainya ini bukan situasi menjelang perang, dengan senang hati Kabuto akan meladeni debat sampai malam. Sayang oh disayang… "Baiklah, baiklah! Deidara tidak akan kuapakan, puas?" Kabuto memilih menyerah. Telat lebih lama lagi bisa jadi ada halangan entah dari mana. Di bawah sana, mangekyo sharingan menghilang, postur tubuh 'Tobi' menjadi rileks.

Helaan napas panjang. Tak berapa lama kemudian, setelah agak jauh dari tempat lepas landas, Kabuto menggerutu pelan, "Kebiasaannya waktu Deidara masih hidup belum hilang ternyata…"

Itu, atau ada yang jatuh cinta pada cekikan pertama diam-diam.

Apapun itu, Kabuto enggan ambil pusing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[End]**

 **.**

 **[omake]**

 **.**

 **.**

Deidara—yang dipanggil paksa dari alam sana dan jadi pilot _zombie_ untuk mengendarai burung hantu tanah liat raksasa ini—mengerjap kaget. Ia baru saja mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, maklum saja kalau pertanyaan Kabuto barusan berhasil mengejutkannya. Pengalihan topik dari perburuan jinchuuriki menjadi tentang Tobi ini… "Ulangi yang barusan, un?"

Kabuto mendesah lelah. "Abaikan, abaikan. Pertanyaan iseng doang."

Alis pirang bertautan, dahi berkerut dalam. "Tapi maksudmu nanyain hubunganku sama si topeng lollipop itu apa, un?!"

 _Catatan mental untuk ke depan_ , pikir Kabuto merana, Kalau mau bepergian jauh, _pakai kuchiyose-nya Nagato lebih damai._ Dan lebih aman dari ancaman seorang Uchiha bertopeng.

Di dekatnya, Deidara masih ngotot menanyakan maksud pertanyaan Kabuto barusan.

Di markas, Tobi sudah siap untuk mencincang daging ular kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada si seniman pirang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[beneran end sekarang]**

 **Pojok bacotan arwah gentayangan:**

Setelah kebiasaan ngetik sepuluh jari, ngetik pakai lima jari itu kerasa susah orz Maaf kalau typo bertebaran, masih belum kebiasa ngetik pakai satu tangan /sungkeman Eniwei, RnR dinantikan kehadirannya. Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca, minna-san~


End file.
